El Panda y La Krystal
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Krystal tuvo problemas amorosos con Fox, y por furia y una promesa, huye y llega a los brazos de cierto panda, (incluye, PoxKrystalxTigresa) pero principalmente Po y Tigresa, haciendo que Tigresa se moleste y recupere a su hombre (Summary raro lo se)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La Zorra De Pelaje Azul

Habían pasado ya dos años desde la derrota de lord sheng, y todos en china, habían estado tranquilos por un buen tiempo, Era un día como cualquier otro en el valle de la paz, y todos los habitantes estaban con sus vidas diarias, en el palacio de jade, los maestros estaban preparando un equipaje, ya que según noticias del consejo de maestros, necesitaban la presencia de él y los cinco furiosos, en la ciudad de Gongmen, pero Po no iría, por lo cual estaría 30 días solito en el palacio, y eso a Tigresa no le gustaba, ya que desde hace dos años que sentía algo por Po, y fue grata su sorpresa cuando se entero que era amor, los maestros se encontraban en la entrada del palacio, despidiéndose de Po, y algunos pidiéndoles algo.

Mono: recuerda Po (le da un árbol zen) riega mi planta, cuídala, y asegúrate de que este viva para cuando vuelva de acuerdo amigo

Po: (con el árbol zen en manos) de acuerdo

Shifu: recuerda Panda, el palacio de jade esta bajo tu cuidado, protege el palacio con tu vida, y espero que no pase lo mismo que la ultima vez (Serio)

Po: (apenado) ya le dije que no fue mi culpa, como iba a saber que ese martillo lo iba a destruir todo

Víbora: (sonriendo) como sea Po, recuerda tienes que limpiar el Salón de Entrenamiento, y el cuarto de Grulla, ya sabes que le tiene fobia a los gérmenes

Grulla: (Molesto)

Po: si ya lo sé jeje, bueno pues que les vaya bien (sonriendo y con la planta zen en manos)

Todos: adiós Po cuídate (se despiden al unisonó)

3 Horas después

Todo el palacio seguían intacto, excepto la cocina, ya que cierto panda se había intentado alcanzar las galletas de mono de aquel estante, pero no lo logro, estaba aburrido no había nada que hacer, y la planta zen se había quedado en la habitación de Po, y al ver que no había nada interesante que hacer decidió ir a dar un paseo relajante por el Bosque de Bambú, hasta que llego a un claro con una piedra en el centro y se recargo en ella, viendo el cielo.

Po: (suspira) que buena vista (de pronto en el cielo ve algo) una estrella fugaz, rápido Po pide un deseo (cierra los ojos y en voz alta dice) Deseo (suspira y se deprime) deseo a alguien a quien amar, un minutos, todavía hay sol, que hace una estrella fugaz de día (de repente la estrella fugaz cambia de curso y se dirige hacia Po) okey es momento de correr

Po se levanto de su lugar y en chinga se hecho a correr, mientras la estrella fugaz se acercaba por detrás de el, la estrella fugaz choco contra el suelo y se escucho el estruendo del metal, la estrella siguió acercándose a Po hasta que el se hizo a un lado y la estrella siguió pero se detuvo al chocar con una montaña, Po se levanto del suelo, miro hacia la estrella y no era una estrella sino que era algo, como la caja del maestro Yao solo que esta era de metal y era mas grande, de repente se abrió lo que parecía la puerta, y de ella salió un brazo de pelaje azul, Po se preocupo y se asusto, se acerco y vio que todo eso estaba ardiendo por lo cual tendría que tener cuidado, tomo el brazo el cual parecía de mujer por estar delgado, y con garras largas y de color rojo, tiro de el pero no salía, volvió a tirar con mas y logro sacar a quien fuera que estuviera ahí adentro, pero fue tan fuerte el jalon que se los llevo a ambos hacia atrás, haciendo que esa persona cayera encima de el y pegaran contra la pared de la montaña, por el golpe Po cerro los ojos, los abrió y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una Bella zorra de pelaje azul, con pelaje que llegaba desde su cara hasta sus pies, usaba un taparrabos de tela y un sujetador de tela, y sus pechos eran enormes casi la mitad de lo grande que eran los dumplings tamaño guerrero dragón, usaba una tiara dorada en su cabeza y un collar con un rubí y el collar era de perlas, usaba hombreras doradas aunque parecían de oro genuino al igual que su collar de oro, y otro collar con una esmeralda, una muñequeras de oro sujetadas con un sujetador de oro debajo de ellos, y tobilleras igual que las muñequeras, y su cola, era tan esponjada y hermosa, con algunos aros de oro en ella, sus pies tenían cinco y dedos garras, y sus manos tenían cinco dedos, era una zorra muy hermosa y en la punta de su cola dejo de ser azul y se volvió blanca como la cola de todos los zorros, en sus brazos tenían unos grabados como tatuajes en blanco pero eran raros, y en sus piernas tenia una espiral y fuera de estas flechas que apuntaban hacia arriba, abajo, izquierda y derecha, y además de su pelaje, tenia cabello (como Rachel en FRIENDS) muy bonito y al igual que su pelaje era azul fuerte, e incluso había un poco de pelaje blanco en sus orejas, y por alguna razón Po se enfoco en cierta parte de ella, sus pechos, eran demasiado grandes que de inmediato llamaron su atención, pero se controlo antes de que hiciera algo indebido, lentamente la zorra se despertó de su leve desmayo, y cuando vio a Po sujetándola se separo de el, se levanto y se le quedo viendo antes de preguntar.

Zorra: tu quien eres (con el entrecejo arrugado)

Po: (traga grueso) mi nombre es Po

Zorra: (molesta) y que intentabas hacer Po

Po: (como si nada) am yo te saque de esa cosa (señala la caja de metal) y luego….(no termina porque la zorra le lanza una pequeña roca y le da en el brazo) Au…..oye

Zorra: (molesta, corre hacia el con la intención de golpear con el puño cerrado, pero antes de que se acercara demasiado, Po se hace a un lado y ella intenta detenerse pero impacta su brazo contra la Pared de la montaña) au (adolorida se soba el hombro y el brazo, y escucha un crujido proveniente de arriba, levanta la mirada, solo para ver una enorme roca cayendo hacia ella, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de horros se agacho, cerro los ojos y espero lo peor, pero el impacto nunca llego, abrió los ojos, miro y vio que el panda que había intentado lastimar y lo hizo, había detenido la enorme roca, con sus brazos, tomo fuerza y lanzo la roca hacia otro lado, se sorprendió y luego por la impresión se desmayo)

Tiempo después

La zorra estaba despertando lentamente, y cuando lo hizo vio un techo de madera, una luz a su lado, volteo la mirada y vio que era una vela, miro hacia alrededor y vio que se encontraba en alguna especie de habitación, y vio algunas figuras de acción, algunos platos con vestigios de comida y algunas cosas de Kung Fu, miro hacia arriba y vio que tenia una toalla remojada y tibia, se sentía débil y no podía moverse por la falta de azúcar en su sistema, de repente su oreja izquierda escucha unos pasos y cierra los ojos para disimular estar dormida, de repente una puerta se abre y de ella entra Po, con una bandeja con un poco de comida, entro en la habitación, cerro la puerta, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a la zorra, dejo la bandeja en una mesita de noche por un momento y luego con una mano sacudió un poco a la zorra, y ella finge recién despertarse.

Po: (sonríe) buenas noches dormilona

Zorra: (confundida) como llegue aquí

Po: (sonriendo) bueno después de que me intentaste atacar una roca iba a caer sobre ti, pero me interpuse y lanza lejos la roca

Zorra: (recuerda como Po la había salvado de una muerte segura) porque me salvaste…yo intente matarte…..intente hacerte daño

Po: (sorprendido) bueno, a eso me dedico, a salvar vidas

Zorra: (sonríe) gracias por salvarme

Po: (le devuelve la sonrisa) de nada, oh si (levanta la bandeja con el te y un plato de fideos) te traje algo de comer

Zorra: (toma el plato de fideos y comienza a comer) mmmm esta delicioso tu lo preparaste (el le asiente) gracias (termina de comer, deja el plato en la bandeja y toma el te) oye creo que no nos presentamos como era debido (la zorra termina el te, deja la taza en la bandeja, intenta levantarse pero no pudo, vio su brazo derecho y su hombro vendados, y pidió la ayuda del panda) me ayudas a pararme

Po: claro (deja la bandeja en la mesita de noche, pone su mano derecha en la espalda de la zorra y la levanta, y esta enseguida, gira sus piernas en dirección a Po sacándolas de la cama, y ella se sienta en la orilla junto a Po)

Zorra: (aclara su garganta) hola, mi nombre es Krystal (dijo con una sonrisa)

Po: (sonriendo) mucho gusto Krystal…..mi nombre es Po y yo soy….

Krystal: (sonriendo) mi amo (O_O)

Po: exacto yo soy tu amo (reacciona de golpe) espera que…tu amo de que hablas

Krystal: (recuerda algo y se entristece) es que, bueno, hace poco le prometí a alguien…..que la próxima persona que me salvara….lo haría mi amo…..y yo me haría su esclava…aunque si no te crees capas siempre puedo buscar a alguien mas (triste baja la mirada) además tu me salvaste la vida, ahora soy tu responsabilidad

Po: (lo piensa un segundo) Bueno (Krystal levanta la mirada, y lo observa) jamás e tenido un esclavo, no se con exactitud que hacer…pero te prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda (mira que Krystal quita su cara triste y la reemplaza por una feliz, mientras movia su cola con fuerza, haciendo a Po sonreir) y bien como primero, que tiene que hacer un amo

Krystal: (se pone el dedo índice en el mentón como pensando, y se le ocurre algo genial) bueno, lo primero que tiene que hacer un amo con su esclava es dormir junto a ella (hace que Po se sonroje) y veo que ya es de noche así que (vuelve a subir sus piernas a la cama, se hace a un lado y le indica a Po que se acueste) es momento de dormir mi señor

Po: (traga grueso) mi señor?

Krystal: (sonriendo) oh si quiere, puedo decirle Amo, mi señor, mi dueño, oh mi amor jijijiji (lo ultimo hace sonrojar a Po) venga Amo, hora de dormir

Po: (sonrojado y a duras penas se acuesta junto a Krystal, la cual al tenerlo en la cama, le da la espalda, toma el brazo izquierdo de Po, se cubre con el y coloca su mano en su pecho, haciendo que Po se sonrojara mas)

Krystal: (con los ojos cerrados) descanse amo (se duerme)

Po: descansa Krystal (cierra los ojos y se duerme)

Krystal: (abre su ojo izquierdo, y este adopta cierto brillo) no me creíste Fox, veamos si después de esto dudas de mi palabra (susurro, cerro su ojo y se quedo profundamente dormida)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

NO CREAN QUE NO HABRA TIPO, LO HABRA PERO TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR UN POQUITO Y VER QUE SUCEDE


	2. Chapter 2: Amo y Esclava

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, ni Star Fox me pertenecen, y no pienso en

Mensaje Para Leonard Y Los Lectores: contestando su pregunta de Leonard si, Po si es delgado y esbelto, solo que no lo mencione, se me olvido

Capitulo 2: Amo y Esclava

Eran no más de las 4:30 de la mañana y en esos momentos el valle parecía pueblo fantasma, las calles cubiertas por densas nubes de niebla, bajo la luz de la luna, había frio en las calles, excepto en el palacio de jade, en la habitación de Po hacia un calor (no calor de Pasión eh) un calor que emanaba de Krystal, un calor de excitación, momentos antes de que se durmiera, había tomado la mano del panda y la coloco en su pecho, y mientras dormían, Po de vez en cuando apretaba ligeramente los pecho de la zorra, e incluso mientras dormía, metió su mano en su sujetador de tela y la sentía por completo, su cálido y suave pelaje, sus pezones endurecidos, los cuales se daba el lujo de pellizcar de vez en vez, haciendo gemir a Krystal, lentamente abrió los ojos y bostezo, miro hacia abajo y vio las manos de Po manoseándola y masajeándole los pechos, pero no le importaba, más bien la excitaba y para ser sincera ella quería eso, desde que lo vio fijamente a los ojos, se fantaseo con tenerlo en sus brazos, se enamoro perdidamente de él, y volverlo suyo, pero apenas y lo conocía, y cualquier cosa o intento de incitación sexual hacia el podría asustarlo o espantarlo (Yo Considero que el cabroncito se vería muy feliz XD), así que tan solo se quedo viéndolo dormir, sonriendo mientras lo hacía, y mientras lo hacia se le ocurrieron varias ideas para poder ganar su deseo sexual del panda, lentamente cerro sus ojos una vez más y se volvió a dormir y mientras lo hacía comenzó a soñar algo, pero no desagradable, sino muy agradable y fantasioso.

Dentro Del Sueño De Krystal

_Krystal se encontraba acostada en una cama, y en posición fetal, lentamente abrió de nuevo abrió los ojos, y su brazo ya no le dolía, y no estaba vendado, recargo su peso en sus brazos y se levanto, vio que estaba en la habitación de Po pero esta vez, todo estaba limpio, ordenado, y olía bien, se sentó en la cama y la sabana se le cayó, dejando ver que estaba completamente desnuda, no usaba nada de nada, ni sus tobilleras, sus hombreras, su collar del cuello, y sus muñequeras, pero todavía tenía su diadema dorada en la cabeza, el collar del rubí en su frente, pero no el collar con la esmeralda en su cuello, tampoco tenía puesto su tapa rabos, ni su sujetador de tela, escucho unos pasos por el pasillo, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Po, el cual estaba por alguna razón desnudo, y con algunas marcas de mordidas en su cuello, sonriente entro a la habitación, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama._

_Po: (sonriendo) Hola cachorrita, dormiste bien_

_Krystal: Bien (insegura y confundida) Amo…que sucedió, porque está desnudo, y yo desnuda _

_Po: (sonriendo) bueno, después de que tu y yo tuviéramos un gran momento de intimida, te quedaste dormidita, te ves tan tierna mientras duermes, que me dio la tentación de hacértelo de nuevo mientras dormías, pero, si no estabas consiente no sería lo mismo_

_Krystal: (levanta la sabana, y ve que toda la cama estaba sucia y llena de algunos jugos de su propio placer y líquido seminal del Panda, y también vio un poco saliendo de sí misma, de su vagina) en serio lo hicimos, a pesar de que apenas nos conocimos _

_Po: (sonríe y pone su mano derecha en el pecho izquierdo de Krystal) bueno, después de que estuviste incitándome, provocándome, me rendí, a pesar de que trate de ser paciente, y conocerte un poco más, tú no te rendiste, y justo ayer fue la cuarta vez que lo hicimos en la semana (estruja el pecho de Krystal haciendo que saliera un poco de ``Leche´´ de ellos)_

_Krystal: (sorprendida) en serio (Po le asiente) oh está bien….aunque me gustaría recordar algo de lo que sucedió_

_Po: (sonríe lujuriosamente) eso se puede solucionar (se acerca más a Krystal y la besa) pero esta vez, intenta mantener guardados esos colmillos tuyos _

_Krystal: (apenada, mientras veía las marcas de sus dos colmillos en su cuello) lo siento mucho…por eso_

_Po: (sonríe) no te preocupes por eso ahora, solo concéntrate en disfrutar (por medio de Besos, Caricias, Po se subió a la cama, y se quedo entre las piernas abiertas de Krystal, la cual le regresaba los besos y las caricias, mientras que con una mano, bajo por el musculoso cuerpo del panda, y poso su mano en el Pene de este, masturbándolo con movimientos suaves) _

_Krystal: (Gime de placer al sentir a Po lamiéndole y besándole el cuello) Mmmmmm que bien se siente, mucho mejor que el escuálido de Fox (siente como Po deja de besarla, toma su Pene, lo coloca en posición y la penetra de una embestida, haciéndola enterrar las garras en las sabanas) aaaaaaaah, Amo, no tan fuerte por favor (sonríe lujuriosamente antes de que Po comenzara a embestirla con más fuerza) si…..si…..si…si..Oh si…..siga así amo…..mas fuerte…hasta que ya no pueda camina…..AHHHHHHHHHH NO SE DETENGA…..VAMOS PARTEME EN DOS…AHHHHHHHHHH VAMOS SIGUE ASÍ PREÑAME…. PREÑAME CORRETE DENTRO Y DAME UN HIJO TUYO PERO SIGUE….AHHHHHHH SIGUE COGIENDOME ASÍ….._ _AH DAME CON FUERZA DESTROZAME LA VAGINA…. NO ME TENGAS PIEDAS HAZME TUYA….. AH…. AH… DEMONIOS MAS FUERTE NO ME TENGAS MISERICORDIA MI AMOR…DAME DURO (siente que la penetra con más fuerza)….._ _AAAAAAAAAAAH ASÍ VAMOS NO SEAS SUAVE…..DÉJAME INVALIDAD PERO PENETRAME CON FUERZA…Y SIN PIEDAD…DIOS QUE GORDO ES SU PENE… ME LLENA….. DÉJAME LLENA DE TI…PREÑAME POR FAVOR HAZME TU MUJER Y DE NADIE MAS POOOOOOOOO (en ese mismo instante Po se corrió dentro de ella, llenándola de su semilla, y dando últimos empujones, para después parar, y recostarse sobre ella) _

_Po: (le acaricia los pechos y los besa) dime…..eso te ayudo a recordar_

_Krystal: (sonriendo) claro que si (siente como Po comienza a besar, chupar y morder sus pechos y sus pezones) ay amo, no muerda, bueno si quiere hágalo, pero con delicadeza_

_De repente todo se torno negro, y ella abrió los ojos en el mundo real (real de ya saben) _

Fin Del Sueño De Krystal

Krystal abrió los ojos para descubrir que ya había amanecido, pero quería seguir durmiendo y regresar a su hermoso y sexual sueño, pero sintió como Po se comenzó a retorcer un poco y se despertó

Po: (bosteza y mira que Krystal parecía seguir durmiendo) vaya se ve tan linda cuando duerme (se quita la sabana y mira que tenia una de sus manos en el sujetador de tela de la zorra, se sonroja, la saca y la pone en el abdomen de Krystal y la acaricia) según ella me dijo, ahora soy su amo, eso quiere decir que todo esto (refiriéndose a Krystal y su cuerpo) me pertenece…..vaya, de todas las cosas geniales que eh tenido, esta es una de las mejores (sonríe deja de acariciar el abdomen de Krystal, se levanta y la sacude) Krystal….Krystal es momento de despertar

Krystal: (finge seguir adormilada) Amo déjeme dormir un poco mas (se acurruca con el brazo de Po y finge volverse a dormir, y siente como Po acerca su hocico a su oreja izquierda)

Po: (susurrando) vamos Krystal es hora de empezar el día (mira que Krystal solo se acomoda y hunde su cabeza en la almohada) está bien si es así como lo quieres, así lo tendrás (se quita la sabana, se levanta de la cama, va hasta la parte baja de esta, toma la pierna de Krystal y le hace cosquillas en el pie izquierdo)

Krystal: (siente las cosquillas de Po, deja de fingir y comienza a reír como loca) No…jajajajajajajajajaja…..por favor…jajajajajajajajajajaja

Po: (deja de hacerle cosquillas, pero mira que Krystal no se levanta, así que se vuelve a acercar a la oreja de ella) vamos…..levántate….levántate o tendré que castigarte (dijo en Broma)

Krystal: (sonríe, se sonroja y Piensa: _esta es mi oportunidad_) de que manera

Po: (sorprendido, sigue con la broma) tal vez, con algunas cuantas…..nalgadas, pellizcos, cosas de tortura que me eh aprendido en libros de terror y torturas (como Saw)

Krystal: (se sonroja, pero sonríe, se levanta de la cama, se coloca en cuatro patas dejando a Po sorprendido, ya que deja su trasero enfrente de Po, con sus manos y rodillas recarga su peso sobre la cama, mientras que su cola se levantaba, y con una de sus manos, la lleva hasta su trasero y levanta su taparrabos dejando ver que no usaba bragas y un trasero con un poco de pelaje blanco)

Po: (sonrojado, desvía la mirada) no…..no….usas…ropa interior

Krystal: (sonrojada y sonriendo) no, y mientras este con usted no las usare…..vamos amo que espera….es momento de que me castigue (dijo con voz coqueta, y meneando su trasero)

Po: (sonrojado, la voltea a ver y se sonroja y excita al ver el trasero y la vagina de la zorra) es que no lo creo correcto…..digo soy tu amo…..pero no sé si sea adecuado que te nalguee

Krystal: vamos amo, tiene el derecho de hacerlo, además eh sido una niña mala, y merezco un castigo (Sonriendo coquetamente)

Po: está bien (sonrojado, levanta su mano) aquí voy (cierra los ojos, y baja la mano rápidamente dándole una nalgada a la zorra)

Krystal: Aaaaaaaaah (grita de dolor, dolor que se convirtió en placer) me encanta amo (de repente Po la sigue nalgueando)

30 Minutos después

Ambos se encontraban desnudos y acostados en la cama, mientras Po había estado nalgueando a Krystal, dejo de hacerlo y lentamente se detuvo, y cuando lo hizo en vez de seguirla Nalgueando, le acaricio el trasero, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo con ojos lujuriosos, lentamente Po se acerco a ella y a su rostro, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, La beso, poco a poco los besos se convirtieron en caricias, las caricias en manoseos, y una cosa llevo a otra (Si saben a lo que me refiero), dejándolos exhaustos y haciéndolos caer dormidos en la cama, derritiéndose en el calor de su placer, abrazados, sonrientes, y eso que apenas y se conocían, pero no les importo, lo único que les importaba en ese momento era compartir sus mundos, sus placeres, y su pasión.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

BUENO ESO A SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NOS VEMOS CHAU CHAU


End file.
